1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipating devices, and particularly, to a heat dissipating device with a delay function and an electronic apparatus using the device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as computers and set top boxes, include standby modes. When the electronic apparatus enters into the standby mode, electronic components of the electronic apparatus, except a standby unit of the electronic apparatus, are shut down to save power. Yet, certain electronic components, such as a CPU of the electronic apparatus, may still be hot and may suffer damage. Thus, what is needed is a heat dissipating device which overcomes the above shortcoming.